


Episode 4: Archiving Fic and Fanishness

by earis, Lukoni, Measured_Words, Nary



Series: Ficthropology Podcasts [4]
Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Alexis Lothian, An archive of one's own: Subcultural creativity and the politics of conservation, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Podcast, Recommendations, Silence in the library: Archives and the preservation of fannish history, Transformative Works and Cultures, versaphile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earis/pseuds/earis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukoni/pseuds/Lukoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many apologies for the long break! Technical difficulties led to a rather lengthy editing ordeal. But here we are back again, ready to delve into the wonderful world of fanfic with EPISODE 4. (*muppet arm flail*) This episode we tackle "Silence in the Library: Archives and the Preservation of Fannish History" by Versaphile and "An Archive of One's Own: Subcultural Creativity and the Politics of Conservation" by Alexis Lothian, both from the online journal Transformative Works and Cultures.</p><p>Please feel free to subscribe here, or join us on the ficthropology community on <a href="http://ficthropology.livejournal.com/">livejournal </a> or <a href="http://ficthropology.dreamwidth.org/">dreamwidth</a>, and thank you for listening!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 4: Archiving Fic and Fanishness

**Author's Note:**

> The podcast Ficthropology is designed as a discussion of the wonderful world of fan fiction from a critical standpoint. Modeled after an informal academic discussion group, we generally tackle one article, book, or theme per episode, from any field from anthropology, media studies, communications, women's studies - whoever has an interesting take of fanfic, its writers, readers, community, genres, themes, trends, or tropes. Anything is fair game! It is not fandom specific, and we tend to pull examples from any fandom we've come across in our travels.

[Episode 4](http://phrontistery.info/Ficthropology_Ep4.mp3) runs for a modest hour and six minutes. Please be sure to check out the notes below for this episode's recs (all derived from this year's Yuletide, to give you an idea of how long this episode has been in production, whew!).

**Author's Note:**

> This week's awesome Yuletide recs can be found as follows:
> 
> * Elanya: [The Butterfly Also Casts a Shadow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600411) by Mercurie (The Shadow)
> 
> * Earis: [Mutating the Labyrinth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607957) by Cinaed (Greek and Roman Mythology)
> 
> * Nary: [Strange Geometry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/597980) by ancarett (Holmes on Homes/Lovecraft) - this fic kicks serious a$$ and was seconded by both Elanya and Lukoni as a must read!
> 
> * Lukoni: [The Not Remotely Secret Memoirs of Alexander the Great, Aged 13¾](http://archiveofourown.org/works/601284) by arysteia (Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF)


End file.
